Legends of Minecraftia-The Doctor's Son
by Jens Dragonslayer
Summary: I HATE SUMMARIES lol. just read. T for language, violence, and possible thematic elements later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Only my second story, don't hate! xD lol.

In a house on a desolate plane in the middle of Minecraftia, a man is sitting on a chair. He is 23 years old, approximately 5 feet, 8 inches, and has a black trench coat on. His straight black hair hangs over his ice-blue eyes, ever watching. He is guarding his wife, Alice, and his children, Günner and Katerina as they sleep. His name is Jens Dragonslayer, and he loves his family more than his own life.

It is now morning, and he hears a rustle near the bed and his head jerks around. He relaxes. It is only Alice, who is just now waking up. He watches lovingly as his redheaded 5-foot-5 wife rubs the sleep from her eyes. He stands up and kisses her lightly. She smiles up at him.

They turn toward the kids' beds.

"Aren't they so cute when they sleep?" Alice asks sleepily, as she slips her hand into Jens'. She looks at him happily, her warm chocolate-brown eyes still waking up.

"They certainly are. We made two good-looking kids." He smiles as he squeezes her hand lightly. They stare into each other's eyes for a while, and were happy. Then, Günner turned in his bed, and stood up.

"Guten Morgen, Daddy," Günner says brightly. Jens and Alice taught both of their children German.

"Guten Morgen, Günner. Did you sleep well?" Jens replies as he ruffles his son's brown hair. Günner is 8 years old and is a very playful, yet polite, person. He had inherited his mother's eyes.

"Yes I did, thank you for asking." He looks outside to the rolling plain. "Can I go outside?"

Jens is about to say no, but Alice replies before he can. "Sure, but bring some of the cooked pork chops, and don't go so far that the house chunk unloads. Oh, and wear a jacket!" she yells after him as he runs from the room.

Her yelling wakes up Katerina, who jumps out of her bed, her stone sword in her hand, the eyes she had inherited from her father probing the room darkly. She is the more serious, mature sibling. After she saw that it was only her mom, the sword she had received for her 9th birthday returned to its spot next to her bed. "Oh, Guten Morgen Mother. Guten Morgen, Father."

"Guten Morgen, Katerina." They reply.

"May I roam the fields?" she asks.

Jens decides, why the hell not. "Sure, but bring your sword, and make sure your brother doesn't get into any trouble."

"Yes, Father." She picks up her sword gently and sheaths it at her hip. As she exits, she grabs her dark green jacket.

Then, all was quiet in the house. Jens notices that Alice was looking a bit sad. "Is there something wrong, Alice?"

"Well, yeah. I guess there is. Oh, it's not you," she says as she sees the alarm in his face. "It's just that it's gotten a bit boring around here." She sighs as she looks around the house. "It's always the same routine: get up, wake the kids up, they go outside, they come inside for dinner, and then we sleep. And the landscape doesn't help, what with it being flat for miles and miles around. I guess I'm just bored."

Jens stands up and kisses her deeply. When it breaks, he says, "I feel the same. I'm just glad that I'm with you."

This time, it is Alice who starts the kiss, going deeper than before. It lasts for 15 seconds, but was interrupted by a strange sound. They break apart.

"What…" Alice says confusedly.

Jens grabs his Ender Sword, waiting for an attack. Then, Günner and Katerina burst through the door.

"Father, we heard a strange noise, and then a blue box appeared. It said 'Police'. What is it?" Katerina asks.

"I do not know… Let's go see."

They all start towards the door. When they got outside, there was nothing to be seen. Then, they looked behind them.

And saw a TARDIS.

With the Doctor.

And he was glowing gold.

To be continued! So yeah, what did yall think? Review! BTDubs, OC's accepted, first come first serve, in following format:

Name:

Sex:

Age:

Height:

Personality:

Random:

Thanks for reading! Jens Out!

*BOOP*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Chapter 2, woo! Oh, and sorry to all the fans who will be disappointed, but for now, the spot of "Doctor's Companion" is taken! Hope Greene belongs to LOTRPJOHP13133. Enjoy!

Jens shakes his head. It must have been a trick of the light, the Doctor wasn't glowing at all. He watches as the brown haired, bowtie wearing Timelord steps out of the TARDIS, followed by a kind-looking girl of about 5' 6". The Doctor steps toward Jens, and casts a critical eye over his frame.

He then puts out his hand and says, "Hello. I'm the Doctor, and this is Hope Greene, my companion. I don't think we've met before?" He had a British accent.

Jens stands there for a moment, looking suspiciously at the Doctor. "We have no need for a doctor. Why are you here?"

This time, the girl speaks. "Well, he's not _that_ kind of doctor. He helps people who are having trouble with, well, aliens."

"We have no need for that, either. No aliens around here." Jens says, looking to Alice to see what she thought. She shakes her head, and squeezes his hand.

"Oh really? Then where are your children?" the Doctor asks.

Time seems to stop as Jens and Alice realize that their kids are nowhere to be found. They looked across the entire plain, calling Günner's and Katerina's names until Alice began to sob and put her face into Jens' shoulder. He strokes her back consolingly as he says, very calmly to cover the urge to carve designs into the Doctor's face for bringing this upon them, "How did you know to come here?"

"I've got a psychic paper. Got a message on it. Your children have been taken prisoner by the Daleks, a race that shows no mercy. It's actually quite out of character for them…" He trails off into thought. As he does so, Jens notices something.

"What's with the bowtie?" he asks confusedly.

"Oi! First off, bowties are cool. And second, why are you worried about criticizing my bowtie if your kids are missing?"

Jens shakes his head. "So are you going to help us get our kids back, or not, Doctor?"

"Come on to my TARDIS, then we can talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Made chapter 3 same day as chapter 2 so no OC's from after chapter 2, sorry. Hope Greene belongs to LOTRPJOHP13133. Oh, and I've been forgetting disclaimers! I do not own Doctor Who, Minecraft, or Stephen King. Don't ask about that last one. READ ON!

As they walk towards the blue box, Alice grips Jens' hand tightly. He rubs the back of her hand with his thumb gently to show that he is as worried and confused as she is about this. But when they get to the doors of the TARDIS, he is in for an even bigger shock.

As they enter the Type 40 Time and Relative Dimension in Space transporter, he just freezes.

"Go ahead. I know what you're thinking," the Doctor says with a smile.

"What the hell. It's bigger on the inside! That's… impossible!" The look on his face makes Alice laugh despite their predicament.

"Oh boy, here we go…" Hope says with a smile.

"Well," the Doctor began, "it's _technically _impossible, according to you humans' laws of physics. But humans haven't seen everything. The planet I come from is called Gallifrey, and we developed a certain technology. You are actually in a separate dimension…"

As he drones on about timey-wimey stuff, Jens asks Hope if he does this a lot.

"Actually, this is his favorite part about meeting new people. He likes to talk about stuff no one else knows, and sound clever. Don't be surprised if he talks for ten minutes straight." She laughs at the end of this, but then catches herself, remembering why Jens and Alice were here. She then walks over to a couch and picks up _Cell_ by Stephen King.

With the Doctor still droning on, Jens decides to take a look at the center console of the TARDIS. He reaches out to touch something, but as he was about to, the Doctor grabs his arm.

"Rule one. Don't touch _anything_ in the TARDIS. That button you almost pressed would have sent us back three hours, you would probably have contact with yourself, creating a paradox, therefore ripping a hole in space and time. So, DON'T TOUCH THINGS."

Jens backs away and sits on the couch with Alice. She looks shaken, but it must be the influence of the Doctor that makes her look a bit calmer. He takes her hand as the Doctor began touching things on the central column. Jens jumps as the TARDIS begins making a strange whooshing noise.

"You do know that if you took off the brakes it wouldn't make that noise, right?" Hope says to the Doctor. He shakes his head.

"Now why would I want to do that? I like that noise!" he exclaims as he adjusts his bowtie.

Jens shakes his head. He wasn't a fan of bowties.

"Oh, here you go. Sorry that seat is so hard." The Doctor pulled out a shiny silver thing with a green tip and pointed it at the seat. It suddenly became softer.

"What the hell? What is that thing?" Jens bursts out, looking suspiciously at the thing.

"It's my sonic screwdriver. It does things," he said. "So! Let's go find your kids! Allons-Y!"

Hey guys I'm back! Before I get rage from other Whovians, yes, I know that the 11th Doctor doesn't say "Allons-y!" I just felt like it. So yeah! Review if you want, OC's accepted like so!

Name:  
>Sex:<br>Age:

Eyes:

Hair: (color and style please)  
>Height:<br>Personality:  
>Random:<p>

Cya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! Yeah, I know only one person really is reading it now and it sucks. I REALLY need OC's so if you read this, _please _submit one! Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jens, Alice, Günner, and Katerina. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC geniuses and Minecraft to Notch and Mojang. Also, I don't own the reference. Cookies to those who get it. Hope belongs to LOTRPJOHP13133. READ ON!

When the whooshing sound stops, everyone gathers at the doors. When he opens them, Jens nearly jumped.

"We moved!" he exclaimed, aghast. He put his foot out and touched the ground to make sure the Doctor wasn't shitting him, and found it solid. "What the-"

"TRUCK!" Alice yelled, as a semi-truck painted with red and blue flames barreled down, narrowly avoiding them.

"Oops. Kinda parked on the highway…" the Doctor said sheepishly. "Get out, I'll fix it."

They all clambered out of the TARDIS, and it then disappeared. A few seconds later, it reappeared, this time next to the interstate, not on it. He then stepped out and straightened his tie. "Allons-y!"

As they approached a tall building, Jens' and Alice's hands meet again. He holds onto it like it's his lifeline. Not really his fault; she is the only thing left from his old life in Superflatia.

"So, where are we?" Alice asks, trembling slightly from just the fact that their world had been turned upside down in the span of twenty minutes.

"We…" the Doctor says, spinning around to face the building, "are in the middle of nowhere, next to a big building." He pulls out the sonic screwdriver and points it at the building. It makes a whirring noise, and when it stops, he flicks it outward and it expands. He leers at it, looking like he's expecting to see something. "Dalek DNA is all over the place. They were definitely here."

Jens thinks for a moment, then says suspiciously, "you said Daleks were like squids in a robotic shell. Metal doesn't have DNA. What do you mean, their DNA is everywhere?" As he says this, he sees Hope shaking her head wildly, her dirty-blonde hair swinging around.

"_Well_," he says, "I put it that way so you could understand it. The way I could tell a Dalek had been here was that the sonic screwdriver picked up faint levels of Hecht radiation, which Daleks just love, and since there's no reason for it to be here…"

As he prattles on about this, that, and the other, Hope walks over to Jens and says, "You should know better than to get him started on things like this."

After the Doctor was done with his monologue, they all walked towards the building, the Doctor holding his sonic out in front of him, still making the noise, but it was pulsing this time. "If you hear it get really loud, it means a Dalek is close…"

They continue on through the building, passing a little glass display case. As they walk farther, the sound of the sonic fades a little. They turn around to see what the Doctor was doing. He was standing in front of the display case, looking like a child on Christmas, and a red bucket on his head.

Jens looks at him, and says, "What in the name of sanity do you have on your head?"

"It's a fez! I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool," he says, wringing his hands.

"Are you _ever_ going to be able to just walk past a fez without putting it on? You honestly look ridiculous," Hope chided. This had apparently happened many times before.

"Nah. But for now, let's hunt some Daleks!"

Hello, me again. I know, sigh

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, still trying to survive freshman year, and got stuff at the house to do. But yeah! Follow & favorite if ya want to, or not. OC's are still being accepted in the same format as last chapter. I'm too lazy to type it in lol. Byeee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Me again! Hope I'm not bothering you with my updates xD but yeah! I do **_**not**_** own Doctor Who, Avenged Sevenfold, or Minecraft. Hope belongs to LOTRJOHP13133 and Xena belongs to xEnderAwesomex.**

** READ ON!**

As they enter the darker depths of the building, Hope begins humming the chorus of "Dear God" by Avenged Sevenfold. The tune makes Jens feel slightly depressed; the way it goes makes him feel like something was missing, reminding of his little Günner and brave Katerina. A tear almost escapes his eye, but he blinks it away quickly. He does not want to start right here, right now.

Up ahead, the Doctor suddenly stops. Hope runs into him. "Oww, you really need to-"

"SHHH! The Sonics picking up some type of reading… It's not Dalek, it says something about End particles…"

"Aw shit." Jens pulls out his diamond sword, and Alice does the same. Jens looks around wearily, while she stands at his back, turning with him so he was always protected. "Please no, no, no…"

For once, the Doctor was confused about something. "What are End particles? Hmm…"

As he says this, a shape falls from the ceiling. It seems almost fluid, the way it twist and turns and then has a sword at Jens' neck. At the same time, a kind of zipping noise is heard and there are three Endermen with iron swords at everyone else's neck. The sword at Jens' neck is a pale white color; the color of End Stone. The eyes peering from beneath the black silk hood are a glowing purple. At this, he notices that he can actually _look _into his attacker's eyes, so it wasn't an Enderman. A feminine voice asks, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Well, actually, I'm the AGCK" the Doctor ends the sentence when the Enderman's sword tightens around his neck.

"I asked him, not you, Doctor," she says as her purple eyes flash towards him. She then looks back to Jens, obviously waiting for an answer still.

"I…" he clears his throat and starts again. "I am Jens Dragonborn. I am the son of Ag-kayel, the third and final great Dragon King before Kal-Tornak took the throne by force. I am the one with the Voice, and I can slay a thousand Turned Endermen with a single word." His eyes pulse with the same purple energy as in hers. "I am the true inheritance of the Ender Throne."

The girl emits a little gasp and immediately lowers her sword. She then puts it in the scabbard of the same material. She then sinks to one knee, head bowed, and says, "Master. Please forgive me."

He touches her shoulder, and says, "Young one. You have harmed us in no way, you were just protecting your Tribe. There is no reason that I would be mad. Now stand, and show us your face."

She hesitantly stands, and lowers her hood. It reveals a beautiful pale white face, with long black hair and a magenta highlight. She looked about eleven, but was tall for that age. She has the End glow in her eyes, showing that she had acquired the ability to teleport. The Ender sword still hung at her side.

"Where did you come by that sword, young one?" he asks with a certain curiosity.

"The remaining Elders gifted it to me, Master," she replies. She draws it and offers the handle to Jens. "The rightful king deserves his ancient sword."

He pushes it back to her gently. "If the Elders thought you deserved it, then you must keep it." He gives her the respectful Ender salute, and she blushes.

"You flatter me, Master."

Alice then walks up to Jens and whispers in his ear "You better not be flirting with her."

He smiles.

**Ayo me again! I know, "Gah just leave me alone!" Welp you're not going to be that lucky for a while! Thanks to all the people who submitted OC's, cookies for you. Oh yeah they're still being accepted! Same layout as chapter 3. I'm way too lazy.**

**Dragonborn out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I own nothing but my brainchildren (Jens, Alice, kids) **

**OC's belong to LOTRJOHP13133 and xEnderAwesomex.**

__"Well… don't let me be the moment spoiler or anything, but… your kids are still missing!" the Doctor says impatiently. The sword is still at his throat, and he is starting to lose his temper.

"Oh… I'm so sorry!" Xena then proceeds to speak in a strange language. "'etlh SoHvaN noN veqlargh Enders, vI'ogh lan!"*

The true Endermen sheath their swords at once. They then turn towards their master and await orders. "nuq 'oH bidding, pIn'a'?" *

"Follow." The single word seems to be understood by the Endermen, for they then place themselves into formation: one on either side and one in back of Xena.

"Then let's go!" the Doctor whips out his sonic and presses a button that makes it resume the pulsing noise, which means that it was still scanning for anything Dalek related. The pulse is still at a steady level, about two per second.

They descend into the dark depths of the building. The air is getting a bit thicker, and the smell of rotten flesh is pervading the hallway in front of them. Abandoned burnt-out torches and broken swords litter the edges of the hall. It gave off a desolate feeling, like it had never been bustling full of humans going about their business, not a care in the world. It made Jens kind of sad, to think of it. He decided to stop. He instead thought of the pet ocelot they had had, which at first made him happy, but he then remembered that they hadn't fed him yet when they had to leave. He nearly lost it then and there, but the training he had received under the True Ender Order helped him control it.

They then hear the pulsing increase. Everyone rushes to the Doctor, waiting to see what was going on. The Endermen draw their swords in perfect sync, Xena's sword solidifies in her hand, Jens and Alice both draw their swords, and Hope pulls out a sonic blaster, set to stun. They all face the door that the Doctor had stopped at.

"Doctor… what's in there?" Alice asks shakily. She looks scared, but murderously so. She was willing to destroy whatever had taken her children.

"It's detecting Dalekanium. It's the material that Dalek shells and spacecraft are made from. It's saying that there's loads of it in there…" he then scans the door. It unlocks with a click. "They aren't making any noise, which is odd…"

He raises his screwdriver to chest level and kicks in the door. They are met with an earsplitting wail of one word repeating:

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

Then came the lasers. They slammed themselves against the wall, and the shield the Doctor had made at the last minute. He yells over the chaos, "OI! You fat metal cans! Stop firing at me, you know that you will never get through them."

Out of the shadows, a large metal can floated towards them. It was painted blue, had a single eyestalk with a glowing blue eye at the end, and two lights on its top dome.

"TAR-GET I-DENT-I-FIED. YOU ARE THE DOOOC-TOOOR." The eye scanned him up and down. "WE DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU ARE HEEE-YUUH." The way it ended sentences sent a chill down Jens' spine. He did not like these beasts, not one bit.

"Oh, shut up!" Hope yells. "We know that you took these kind people's children! We want them back!"

"WHAT THE FE-MALE SAYS IS TRUE! WE DID TAKE THE DRA-GON-BORN'S CHILDREN! BUT THEY WERE TAKEN FROM US BY THE CY-BER-MEN!"

At that, the word "RE-TREAT" was sounded. The Daleks retreated to a giant disk that was smashed into the wall from the outside.

"Don't let them away!" Jens almost screams. But what happens next silences him.

Later, he would say it almost happened in slow motion. The Daleks were at the disk. The Doctor had moved his sonic, presumably to set to "destroy Dalek". A single Dalek turned and fired its laser.

And hit Alice square in the chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Back again! Sorry for that cliffhanger last chapter… not really. XD I own nothing but my characters. Might be a tad bit longer than my previous chapters… SO WHAT IF I LIKE THE NUMBER 7! Xena belongs to xEnderAwesomex, Hope belongs to LOTRJOHP13133. And apologies to anyone attached to Alice… **

As the Dalek ship starts to fly away, Jens feels something stir inside him. It is the rage at the Daleks. The call of the Dragonborn is irresistible. He feels a Shout rising in his throat. He bellows it out with all his soul; all his rage.

"AHKMET DU RANGR!"

A massive bolt of lightning slams into the Dalek ship. It goes careening away and crashes into the field about three hundred yards away. A ball of flame goes up into the sky.

Jens rushes to Alice; the Doctor is already there. She is weakly reaching up her hand towards him and says, "you… never told… me about," she coughs "being a Dragonborn." She looks at him sadly. "I thought you… trusted me."

"I do! I didn't tell you because it seemed unimportant at the time. I'm sorry, I should have." Tears are running down his face as he holds her hand.

"Tell Günner and Katerina… that they will see me again someday…" a final puff of breath, and her hand slips out of his. She is dead.

Jens sits there for a while crying over his dead wife's body, not even caring that there are others watching. He cries, remembering all the times they sat on their porch, watching their kids playing in the superflat. He remembers bringing home the ocelot, found oddly in the middle of nowhere, and her happiness at seeing it. He remembers her bliss at finding out that she was pregnant a second time. He remembers her saying yes when he proposed. He cries.

The Doctor puts his hand on Jens' shoulder. "She was special. Most people die instantly when shot by a Dalek. She held on long enough to see you one last time. That was… extraordinary."

Jens spins around, slams the Doctor's head with the pommel of his sword, and when the Doctor falls, he holds the tip of the sword to his neck. "I have half the mind to behead you where you lay, Doctor! It is YOUR fault she died! If you hadn't have lowered your shield, SHE WOULD STILL BE F*CKING ALIVE!"

The Doctor rubs his head where the pommel had hit him and winces. "Yes. It _was _my fault. I've been contemplating this for a minute now. I shouldn't have let my old anger get ahold of me. I shouldn't've lowered the shield. And not to sugarcoat your predicament, but they made me send my entire planet away where even I can't see it ever again." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry she had to die."

Jens lowers the sword. Xena hesitantly puts her arm around his shoulder. Hope just kneels next to Alice's body, unsure of what to do. The Endermen were all standing near Xena, looking sad in the half-light. After a while, Jens rises from his kneeling position and says, "Doctor… can we go back and bury her in Minecraftia? She would have wanted that."

"Yes. I can do that. Let's go. But first, we need to find out what happened to the Daleks." He pulls out the sonic and points it at Alice. She disappears in a flash of green light. "She's in the TARDIS now. She will be safe there."

They all start towards the door, except the Cult of the End. "We will meet you guys at the Dalek ship." A zipping noise is heard, and a puff of purple smoke, and they are gone. They have teleported away.

As they walk outside, they notice that it is getting dark. The Doctor is flipping his sonic screwdriver absentmindedly. Hope has her hands in her pockets, looking glumly at the ground. They start running when they hear yells of help.

When they get there, they see that a single Dalek had survived, and had stunned the Cult. It blasted the sonic as they approached. "YOU WILL LET ME E-SCAPE AND YOU CAN HAVE YOUR FRIENDS BACK!"

"Xena!" Jens calls out.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK!" it points its blaster at Jens.

It fires.

**The following cliffhanger has been provided by JD Productions, LLC. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Microsoft sucks. ;-; it deleted this chapter twice now. NO MORE OCs, SORRY. It's too much to keep up with. Chapter 8!**

As the laser flies towards him, a shape falls from the ceiling. A proton shield appears from the figure's hand. The bolt bounces off the shield and hits the Dalek square in the eyestalk, destroying him. Jens backs away from the shape, which he can now see has a feminine posture and frame. "What the… who are you?"

The girl turns towards him, and what he sees astonishes him. The knee-length black hair, the large turquoise eyes, the sarcastic look; they all suggested the impossible. "You know me. You really let yourself go, Jens. Hunting Daleks?"

"…Journey?" The single word holds a thousand memories, a thousand lifetimes of agonizing closeness to the girl he had loved during the war. As he thinks of this, he experiences an intense flashback.

**Enter the Flashback!**

As the rain thudded on their enchanted jackets, Jens can hear her breathing. Even though she was breathing almost silently, his Dragonborn senses were more sensitive than that of an average human. Not that he would call her average.

They were watching the End field from next to an abandoned and nearly destroyed obsidian tower. He slowly attempted to inch his hand towards hers. As his fingers meet her palm, she retracts. "Sorry, but no."

It didn't really affect him, he had been denied so many times before.

As they sit there waiting for a turned Enderman to show his face, he thought of all the things he liked about her, like the fact that no matter what, she would be there. Then, she stands up.

"What are you doing?" he hisses at her. She seems to have no reason to be standing up.

"Oh, I'm just bored. We should take a walk. Stretch out my legs, ya know?" She grabs his hand and pulls him up. She starts to walk backwards, still looking at him and not where she is going. As she does, she trips and falls into a hole. "Aw crap."

"You really do need to be more careful, you know," he says as he helps her out.

"Yeah, because I'm totally doing this on purpose, just wanting to be stuck in a hole," she says, rolling her eyes but still smiling.

Then, a zipping noise is heard. A turned Enderman, identifiable by the red eyes, appears. It throws its sword at them, and it narrowly missed Jens. "FUS… RO DAH!" he shouts, sending the Enderman careening backwards. It then throws a primed TNT at the tower, and teleports away.

"Oh, don't worry about the tower. Obsidian has a great blast resistance," Journey says as Jens looks agitatedly at the tower. Then a boom is heard. Nothing happens. "Told ya…"

He smiles at her. "Looks like you're right again."

"I'm always right," she laughs. Then, out of nowhere, a great cracking is heard. The tower is falling. Towards them.

Jens doesn't notice it though. Even though his Dragonborn hearing can hear the tiniest of sounds, the largest ones sometimes just don't register for him.

"Look out!" Journey pushes him out of the tower's path, but doesn't make it out herself. The tower fell on her.

"NOOO…"

**End le flashback**

"How are you here? This is impossible!" he exclaims, scared that this is just a dream. He has had many recurring nightmares about losing her; he doesn't want this to be one.

"Well… I kinda had stolen a Time Vortex Manipulator from the Turnie's base," she says, referring to the nickname they had used for the Turned Clan. "You see, for you it has been what, six years? Seven? Well, as the tower fell on me, I used the Manipulator to jump to now. For me, the tower just now fell."

"Well then you know nothing about the past seven years. I ended up marrying Alice and had kids. They were taken by the Daleks."

"Really? Alice? I didn't know you had a thing for her," she says. She wasn't Alice's biggest fan back in the day.

"She's dead now. Killed by a Dalek," he says. The pain is still fresh.

"…Oh. I'm so sorry," she says. She grasps his hand, seeing his sadness. She may not have liked him in the way he wanted her to, but she did care about him.

"Which is why I will claim retribution on whoever has our kids."

**Whooo! It saved! No more OC's, I have to say it again, sorry. And sorry for the long wait for this chapter. JD OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey guys! Wow I use that a lot. Chapter 9! Spread the word to any fellow Whovians or Minecraftians that this story exists! I own neither. Journey belongs to leslina4life, Hope belongs to LOTRJOHP13133, and Xena belongs to xEnderAwesomex. READ ON!**

As he sits there looking at Journey, Xena clears her throat. "Well, thank you for protecting my master and helping free my people, but can we _please_ get moving? I'm becoming restless."

"Is that… _jealousy_ I'm detecting in your voice?" Hope asks with a grin. The murderous glare Xena gives her makes her laugh out loud.

"Actually, the Ender girl makes a good point. We need to leave as soon as possible if we are to find the Cybermen."

Jens' eyes narrow as he turns toward the Doctor. "Is that what this whole adventure means to you? You get to fight all of your enemies? Do my kids mean _nothing_ to you?"

"No… that's not at all what I meant at all!" his face twists in confusion as he tries to think of what to say. "What I meant was…"

"No! All that you care about is the fact that you get to have your own revenge on whatever they did to you! This isn't about me! It's always YOU! That's why you always have your companions, you don't care about if they get to see the universe or anything, it's only because you are lonely!"

That shuts him up. As they walk towards the TARDIS, the Doctor is silent. When they get in, he goes to the main console without a word. Jens then says, very slowly, "Can you please take me to the nearest spaceship depot?"

The Doctor nods and flips a lever. The TARDIS noises start up, and Jens feels sad that he will never hear those noises again. He had grown attached to the spacey timey wimey noises.

A few seconds later, they felt the TARDIS come to a stop. Jens then picked up the bag he had packed and walked towards the door. He looked back towards the crowd in the TARDIS. "Will anyone come with me? I need as many people as possible."

"I'll come," Journey says. "I don't want you to get yourself hurt."

"I will come as well," Xena says. She then said to her clan, "maHvaD laH bImej DaH!" The other Endermen disappeared, leaving behind some purple smoke.

"Jens, I bid you farewell." The Doctor hands him a piece of paper. "It's psychic. It will show anyone without proper training whatever they need to see that will help you."

"…Thank you." He hefts his bag over his shoulder and slips the paper into his pocket. He turns to the door and walks out. The door creaks shut behind him. Journey taps him on the shoulder and says, "That ship looks nice. We should get it."

"I agree, let's go."

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Eyo, JD here bringing you guy's chapter 10! Woo! It's come so far, from Jens' house to here. I know the last chapter was really short, so I'm going to try to make this one longer. Journey belongs to leslina4life, and Xena is xEnderAwesomex's. Enjoy!**

Jens walks up to the ship, looking it over for faults. He sees none, so he turns to the owner, who is giving him a dirty look. "I need this ship."

The owner stands up, and walks over to him. "Well yeh ain't gettin' this ship 'less yeh got money." He looks over Jens and his group. "Lemme guess, vagabonds? Well yeh don't look like teh type of people tuh carry 'round much money. Let's hope yeh got some, else yeh ain't gettin' it."

Jens pulls out the psychic paper and hopes that it works. "As you can see, I don't need money. I'll be taking that ship now."

The owner looked at the paper, and became ashen. "Oh… well yes of course yur Majesty. Ah am sorry for mah attitude to yeh earlier, I had no idea it wus you." He bows deeply. "Teh ship's yer's."

Jens nods in his direction. "It is of no fault to you. You were ignorant of the fact that I am royalty. Carry on." He walks up to the ship and opens the hatch. They all three walk in.

The ship is exceptionally clean. The control panel is free of junk and the floor is spotless. "Oh, this is going to be great!" Journey exclaims. She runs a hand over a panel and sits in one of the chairs. "So, are we just going to sit here all day, or actually do something?"

Jens sits down in the pilot's seat. He feels the controls with his hands. He thinks he has some idea as to how to fly this thing, but he knew he was probably less qualified than Journey, who had also never flown the type of craft they were in. he was relieved when Xena asked, "Sir, would you mind if I fly? I have flown modified versions of these, and this one has the same controls."

"Yes, you can fly. I have no idea how these controls work." He looks away in mock embarrassment as he says this. Journey laughs.

A few moments later, the ship is up in the air. Xena is delicately manipulating the controls like a pro. Jens is sitting in the captain's seat, while Journey is the gunner. They have been flying for at least thirty minutes when the first problem occurs. "Umm… Captain? Uh, I've lost control of the ship."

"What?! What do you mean?" he looks around and out the window. "We don't seem to be spinning wildly."

"Well, we aren't which makes me think that we are being remotely controlled. We are flying completely smooth, but our heading has adjusted by 2-2-0 degrees. I can't seem to control the control rockets."

Jens curses lightly. The fact that they are powerless and have no idea where they are going irritates him. He doesn't like being powerless. It is irritating, and he doesn't like being irritated. Being irritated also irritates him. He thinks of the paradox he just created. Paradoxes are also irritating.

To take his mind off of irritating paradoxes, he decides to ask questions. Questions soothe his irritated nerves. "So if our heading was adjusted 2-2-0 like you said, where would we end up?"

"We would be… with no path modifications…" Xena types into the console "we would end up on the planet Urk-Rhazok." She looks at the monitor closely. "It seems to be a giant floating mountain."

"Ugh." He rubs his head and sighs. "What can we do?"

"Nothing."

** Byeee! Hope ya enjoyed!**


End file.
